


Serpentine Snack

by Fandomymous_Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, safe vore - Fandom, soft vore - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: Adult Pred, Angst, Fear Play, Female Pred, Female Prey, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, I swear it's not as bad as it seems, Macro/Micro, Male Prey, Minor Character Death, Mouth Play, Naga, Naga Vore, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-sexual vore, Oral Vore, Overstimulation, Please Don't Hate Me, Shrinking, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, adult prey, adult vore, child prey, child vore, multiple prey, naga pred, naga prey, nonsensual vore, please save my son, safe vore, tiny prey, unwilling prey, unwilling vore, willing pred, willing prey, willing vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomymous_Anonymous/pseuds/Fandomymous_Anonymous
Summary: Two humans try to steal Pebbles away from Savarre, the young naga willing and thankful. Unfortunately, Savarre catches them, killing and eating the humans off camera (Not the vore). Having a full second stomach, she turns to Pebbles, deciding to punish him in an unusual way.(Don't worry, a true mother saves the day)





	Serpentine Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Not really parent/child vore, considering that Savarre is a negligent kidnapper that abuses Pebbles, but Pebbles calls her Mother so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else can float? Very small rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contents: Child prey, unwilling vore, fear play, mouth play, shrinking, description of violent acts by Chris as he tries and succeeds to scare Pebbles, murder, implied child abuse, Savarre being a funking jerkface (that's the nearest to swearing I get so...)

Pebbles slithers onward, following the two humans. The woman glances back at him and asks, “You sure you can’t change your tail to legs?”  
  
Pebbles shakes his head and answers, “Mother never taught me.”  
  
The man shushes them. “She’s going to catch us if we don’t hurry.” He mumbles something about losing ‘a load of expensive skin’ and 'such a catch’.  
  
“What?” Pebbles asks. The man doesn't respond.  
  
Suddenly, a large black tail wraps itself around the humans, stopping Pebbles’ progress as well. The young naga gasps and turns to see the older naga that’s almost three times his height looking down at him. Savarre shakes her head. “Goodness, you almost got away with it that time.”  
  
She examines the humans, a grin spreading across her face. It’s not a nice one. “Now, child, it’s time for you to return home. I know how much you dislike my meals.”  
  
Pebbles nod shakily and turns back, travelling quickly back to the clearing he and Savarre call home. Savarre chuckles darkly and turns to the humans. She tightens her grip around them. “Let’s have a little fun, darlings.”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pebbles is halfway back to the clearing when he hears the first scream. It causes him to freeze. It slowly gets muffled then gets cut off. He shudders and continues onward. He knows how Savarre likes to toy with humans before killing them.  
  
He’s just entering the clearing when the second scream sounds, getting cut off sooner than the first. Pebbles shudders again and goes over to the tinies’ home. He looks up at the sky. The sun is barely starting to rise. He sighs and looks inside. “Anyone awake?” He sits back, waiting.  
  
A few sleepy tinies come up to the roof. The house is technically many connected dollhouses, most everything inside carefully constructed by Pebbles. He’s very proud of that fact, and each of the tinies know it.  
  
Chris, one of the most violent tinies, smirks. “How do you think she did it this time?” Pebbles stays silent, hugging himself. Chris grins. “I bet she swallowed the first halfway and chomped them in half.”  
  
Pebbles winces but stays quiet. Chris continues, “Or she put their head in her mouth and sliced it off with her sharp teeth.”  
  
“Stop…” Pebbles is shaking. He closes his eyes, whimpering.  
  
Chris ignores him. “As for the second one, I bet she snapped their neck and ripped their head off. She does love eating the heads separately.”  
  
“Stop it… Please…” Pebbles puts his hands over his ears.  
  
Chris just starts talking louder. He starts on about another violent death before Mary says, “Shut up or you’ll be punched in the face.” Thomas, the tallest of the tinies and two inches taller than Chris, folds his arms.  
  
Chris shuts up.  
  
Mary tugs on Pebbles’ pale blue scarf and the ginger looks down at her, uncovering his ears. Mary takes one of his fingers and rubs it with both of her hands. “Don’t worry about Chris, he’s just nervous.” Chris scowls and mutters something.  
  
“I am too. I just wonder how she’s going to punish me this time…” Pebbles puts a hand on his stomach and shudders.  
  
Mary sighs. “She won’t eat you, Pebbles. You’re too big for her to keep in her first stomach.”  
  
Pebbles nods. “I know that. I’m just scared…”  
  
Mary sighs. “Listen, Pebbles. I promise she won’t.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Yes, I promise.”  
  
“Okay.” Pebbles lifts her up and nuzzles her. “I believe you.”  
  
Mary hugs his face. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”  
  
“She’s coming!”  
  
Pebbles sets Mary down and the tinies rush back into the house. He turns in time to see Savarre entering the clearing, a bit slower than usual, encumbered by the meal she just had. Pebbles feels his stomach churn at the thought and swallows.  
  
“Come child,” Savarre says coolly. Pebbles glances back at the tinies before following Savarre.  
  
After they travel a ways into the forest, Savarre turns to Pebbles and looks down at him. Pebbles stops and looks up at her, fear heavy in his eyes. She regards him coldly then puts her hands on his shoulders. Pebbles closes his eyes, shaking.  
  
Then the warmth of Savarre’s hands suddenly grows and when Pebbles opens his eyes, he’s small enough to fit in Savarre’s hands. He gasps and looks up at her. “Mother…?”  
  
Savarre wraps his tail around her fingers and looks at him with strangely caring but disapproving eyes. “You disappoint me, Pebbles. You couldn't tell they were poachers? They were going to kill you and skin you for your brilliant purple skales.”  
  
Pebbles gasps. “They were!? But I'm just a kid! They wouldn't actually do something like that, right?” He looks up at her, wide eyed.  
  
Savarre sighs. “Such innocent things, children. So pure, so naive. Child, humans are horrible creatures who hurt all those they come in contact with.” She clenches her fist, seeming to forget that his tail is wrapped around her fingers and he’s lying on her palm.  
  
Pebbles cries out and pushes against her hand. “Mother, you’re hurting me!” The end of his tail that hangs out of her grip flicks back and forth. He struggles in her grip, trying to breathe. It hurts. A lot.  
  
Savarre’s grip loosens on him and he can breathe again. Pebbles takes in large gasps of air. He lies limp on Savarre’s palm, shaking. The black scaled naga lifts him up and looks him over with her brilliant orange eyes. “Now what to do with you… Oh, I know.” She smirks, the two of them knowing full well that she had decided what to do before she made him small, even though Pebbles doesn’t know what it is. She laughs slightly, making Pebbles more scared. “Oh yes, that will do perfectly.”  
  
Suddenly, she’s pressing him against her stomach, making him listen to the gurglings and grumblings of her first stomach. Pebbles yelps and tries to push away, but she just holds him closer. “What do you hear, child?”  
  
“Your first stomach…” Pebbles tries not to imagine a head, maybe even two, being pushed around in her stomach, the acids wearing them down to be easier to digest in her second stomach. “I can hear your first stomach.” Curse you Chris for the mental images.  
  
The churning slows to a stop and Pebbles can hear a grumbling, knowing that whatever was in her first stomach is now in her second. Savarre lifts him up away from her stomach and unwinds his tail. She picks him up and holds him between two fingers. “Now I have a dilemma. I must punish you then continue to watch over you closely. So I have decided to do both at the same time.”  
  
Pebbles realizes what she's going to do as soon as she holds him up and opens her mouth wide. He struggles in her grip, hyperventilating. “No! No!” The end of his tail thrashes around and Savarre grabs it to hold it still.  
  
She places about an inch of his tail in her mouth and slurps the rest of it in like a noodle. When Pebbles reaches her mouth, he pushes against her lips, knowing full well that it's no use.  
  
He's getting swallowed and there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
He reaches for the light as Savarre swallows a bit of his tail then pushes his body into her mouth. She closes her mouth and her tongue starts to roll Pebbles around, tasting him on all sides. Her saliva is sticky and her mouth…  
  
Pebbles gags as he recognizes the smell of blood. The smell leaves an iron-y taste in his own mouth and presses down on him, setting off alarm bells.  
  
Suddenly everything seems to be too much for him. Everything's too squishy, too wet, too much. He lets out a wail and Savarre stops pushing him around, as if concerned. She's not. Pebbles knows that.  
  
He feels a squeeze around his tail and suddenly he slipping backwards and downwards. Pebbles cries out, his voice muffled by her breathing. He slips backwards and into her throat. It's so dark. He's scared.  
  
The muscles push him down, no matter how much he tries to pull himself back. He knows it's hopeless but he tries anyway, grasping at the slick insides of her throat, drenched in saliva.  
  
His tail reaches her stomach and the rest of him soon follows. He curls up as tight as he can, shivering despite the warmth of her insides. Too much, it’s too much. Too squishy, too wet, too dark, too warm, too loud. He whimpers and puts his hands over his ears. The smell of blood is stronger down here, and it makes him gag. He brightens his tail slightly, so it's not so dark, and squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
He hopes she lets him out soon, but knows he's going to be stuck in here for an hour or two.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Savarre chuckles and rubs her belly, grinning. “Ah, you're very filling, child.” She slithers back to the clearing, licking her lips for the taste of Pebbles.  
  
Pebbles closes his eyes and cries.


End file.
